Se busca niñera
by Sakhory
Summary: Pein y Konan se van de viaje, y se ven obligados a dejar a los Akatsukis solos en la base. Pero no pueden dejarlos sin nadie que los vigile. Necesitan la ayuda profesional... de una niñera. Terminado.
1. Prólogo

Hola ^^ Vengo con un fic de Akatsuki. Lo tenía pensado hace mucho, al igual que tres proyectos más… pero los otros no me convencieron D: . Constará de aproximadamente 11 capítulos, tal vez alguno más, pero, espero que sea de su agrado. Tardaré bastante en actualizar ya que empecé las clases, pero hoy les dejo el prólogo, y un rato después, el capítulo 1. Cualquier cosa para decir me escriben en sus reviews o por un mp. **No habrá censuras** al menos en cuanto a palabras :P . Por eso es rating T… no me responsabilizo si quedan traumados… bueno, tal vez un poco :S.

Avisos en el fic: Leve Yahoi, Palabras vulgares, o sea, lenguaje adultos. Luego les digo si se presentan más.

**PRÓLOGO**

**Necesitamos una…**

…niñera. Cuando Pein y Konan les dijeron eso, los demás Akatsukis no sabían que pensar.

Sí, el líder y su compañera necesitaban privacidad. Sí, se iban a ir a Venecia de vacaciones. Sí, los iban a dejar. Sí, y con una niñera. Esperes. ¡NO! ¿Una niñera? Todos eran hombres mayores y responsables (excepto Tobi) y podían cuidarse solos (excepto, claro está, Tobi).

-Esto es así-les dijo Pein –Konan y yo, nos vamos a Italia… con NUESTRO dinero-recalcó, al ver que Kakuzu iba a protestar.

-Por lo tanto-siguió Konan-se quedarán solos… con una niñera.

_Niñera, Niñera, Niñera_… esa frase hizo eco en la cabeza de Hidan, Kakuzu, Deidara, Sasori, Itachi, Kisame y Zetsu.

Tobi comenzó a dar vueltas en círculo gritando a todo pulmón.

Luego que todos lo miraran como si fuera una cerveza púrpura, se quedó quieto y callado.

-¿Qué es "niniera"?-preguntó inocentemente Tobi, y todos cayeron al estilo anime.

-Bien, reiteremos- dijo Pein – como vamos justos de tiempo, su niñera llegará mañana. Si todo llega a salir mal… pues bueno, miles de chicas llamaron por el anuncio, así que les dejé los números en el tablón de anuncios.

-Los vamos a extrañar-dijo Konan

-Habla por ti-corrigió Pein, pero ante la mirada asesina de Konan, se calló.

Nuestros siete hombres responsables, mayores, y que saben cuidarse solos (Excepto Tobi) fueron a sus habitaciones y se prepararon psicológicamente para el día siguiente.


	2. Lunes de despido

**Capítulo 1: **

**Lunes de despido**

**6:00 am, bosque desierto con Lobos. **

Una chica de cabello rosado iba caminando hacia su nuevo "trabajo temporal". Tenía que ser la "niñera" de unos tipos raros. Pero necesitaba el dinero.

**9:30 am, Akatsuki cueva.**

Los siete hombres responsables (y Tobi) estaban en el living.

Se encontraban esperando a su nueva niñera.

_Espero que esté buena -_pensó Hidan

_Más le vale no tocar mi dinero _–se repetía Kakuzu

_¿Le gustará el pescado? _–Se preguntaba Kisame

_Tal vez la haga explotar –_pensó Deidara

_Soy sexy-_se dijo el Uchiha

_Espero que sea buena __**Si no la comeré **_–pensó el bipolar

… -Sasori parecía estar meditando

_¡TOBI ES UN BUEN CHICO! –_No hace falta aclarar quién dijo eso.

La puerta se abrió, dejando ver a la niñera de los Akatsukis.

_¿Qué mierda…?_ Pensaron todos (excepto Tobi, que fue a abrazar a la chica que acababa de llegar).

-Me llamo Sakura, y soy su nueva niñera.

-Creí que Sakura era la marca de una salsa de soja- le susurró Deidara a Kisame

-Y yo que ese era el nombre de un anime- le respondió el otro.

-Hey, escuché eso-los regañó Sakura- Y deberían limpiar este… _salón_.

-Eso es arte, ¡uhm!- protestó Deidara-

-¡No me importa! ¡Limpien!

-Oblígame.

-¡PELEA!-gritó Hidan emocionado.

Todos hicieron silencio. Finalmente, decidieron hacerle caso a la chica-salsa-de-soja (así le decía Deidara) y comenzaron a limpiar.

Casi a la hora de almorzar, la habitación quedó como nueva.

Sakura se había quedado afuera en una reposera, tomando sol y leyendo un libro, pensando que ese trabajo no iba a ser tan malo… hasta que alguien le lanzó un globo de agua. La de cabello rosado se levantó al instante y buscó al culpable.

-Genial-dijo enfurecida-Todos se escondieron.

Vio que no recibía respuesta alguna.

-Muy gracioso chicos-gritó-Vengan ¡YA!

Nadie fue hacia donde se encontraba Sakura. Nadie.

Excepto Tobi.

En instantes, el buen chico le dijo a su niñera en donde estaban escondidos cada uno de los integrantes.

Luego de una larga reprimenda fueron todos a almorzar. Sakura y Tobi se retiraron a lavar la loza. Cuando casi todos se habían retirado a sus habitaciones, Kisame se fue a su habitación, pero al pasar por el cuarto de los artistas, alguien lo tomó del brazo y lo arrastró a la habitación.

-¡No me violen! ¡Tengo una espada y sé como usarla! –gritó.

-¡SHH!-lo calló Deidara –Tenemos un plan para deshacernos de la salsa de soja.

-¿Qué salsa?

-¡La estúpida niñera!

-Ahh… ¿y cuál es el plan?

-Elemental, mi querido Kisame. La despedimos.

Kisame miró a las otras personas que había allí: Hidan, Kakuzu y Sasori.

-¿Y cómo lo hacemos?-preguntó Kisame.

-Eh…-dudó Deidara-no lo sé, yo nunca despedí a nadie.

-Lo haré yo-interrumpió Kakuzu-soy el que tiene más experiencia.

-Querrás decir que eres el más viejo-dijo Hidan. Kakuzu puso los ojos en blanco, y se fue a despedir a Sakura.

Diez minutos después, un grito desgarrador se escuchó en algún lugar de la Akatsuki cueva.

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-gritó Itachi -¡La foto de perfil de Orochimaru en su Ninjabook(*) es espantosa!

5 segundos después, se volvió a escuchar otro grito, pero de sorpresa, no de miedo.

-¿QUÉ? ¿Cómo que despedida?-se quejó Sakura.

-Así es, ¿acaso eres sorda?-dijo Kakuzu.

-No pero…

-Pues entonces coge tus cosas y vete de aquí.

-¿Y mi dinero?

-Toma 2 dólares

-¿Eso?

-¿Prefieres menos? Pues entonces…

-Pero…

-Sin peros. Estás despedida.

-Yo…

-De, e, ese, pe, e, de, i, de, a; ¡DESPEDIDA!.

Sakura suspiró, tomó los dólares, y se fue de regreso a Konoha.

Cuando todos los Akatsukis suspiraron de alivio, sonó el teléfono. Atendió Zetsu.

-¿Hola?

-Zetsu. Soy Pein. Les avisaba que llegamos muy bien. ¿Cómo les va con la niñera?

Antes de que Zetsu dijera algo que no debía, Deidara tomó el teléfono.

-Ella uhm… se envenenó con una planta de Zetsu y se tuvo que ir –mintió el rubio. Luego se dio cuenta de que era una excusa realmente estúpida.

-¿Ah sí? –preguntó Pein –Entonces, llamen al otro número que figura en la lista. Compórtense… y no destruyan la cueva.

-Sí líder, adiós, uhm- se despidió Deidara. Cuando colgó, todos los Akatsukis suspiraron de alivio. Luego, el rubio tomó el teléfono, y llamó al número que había anotado.

-¿Hola, uhm? ¿Usted sigue interesada en el anuncio de niñera? Porque necesitaríamos que mañana Martes venga a la siguiente dirección…-

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**(*)Ninjabook: **Parodia de Facebook.


	3. Martes divertido

Hola a todos xD, bienvenidos al segundo capítulo (? . Advertí que demoraría en actualizar ¬¬, pero en mi tiempo libre voy escribiendo de a poquito… :D, además que hay ciertos períodos en los que carezco de inspiración x.x .

Espero que lo disfruten. **Advertencias?** Las mismas que el capítulo pasado.

**Martes con diversión**

Era un día soleado, los pájaros cantaban, los peces nadaban en el río…

…pero al otro lado del mundo, llovía a cántaros, algún valiente animal que se atrevía a salir al exterior no volvía gracias a los rayos y la tormenta eléctrica… ese era el clima a los alrededores de la akatsuki-cueva. El lugar al que se dirigía cierta chica de ojos azules, tapada por centenares de pañuelos. Lo único que le importaba era proteger su rubio y hermoso cabello del agua.

En la Akatsuki-cueva, el limpio salón del día anterior, había vuelto a ensuciarse, cortesía de Hidan… y los demás miembros de la organización. Porque, vamos, ¿acaso un lunático religioso podría haber causado tanto desastre? Los pisos estaban llenos de arcilla, sangre, botellas de sake, trozos de madera y huesos de algún animal. Las paredes tenían menos sangre, aunque manchas. Del techo colgaba la cabeza de una marioneta llena de arcilla.

Las únicas cosas que parecían estar en buen estado, eran el sofá y la televisión.

Siete personas se encontraban con la vista clavada en la pantalla del televisor. Allí se mostraba un programa acerca de cierta rubia que estaba por decidir a su nuevo BFF.

-Vamos rubia idiota, elimina a Stephen-dijo Deidara

-A Stephen no Paris! No le hagas caso a la Barbie travestida!-dijo Hidan

-QUE ELIMINEN A STEPHEN

-QUE NO ELIMINEN A STEPHEN

10 segundos después…

-ELIMINARON A STEPHEN!-gritó Hidan-VOY A SACRIFICAR A LA IMBÉCIL DE PARIS HILTON

-Sabía que Stephen se iría-dijo Deidara- era más que obvio.

-Cállate rubia!

-Cállate tú

-No, cállate tú

-**CIERREN EL PICO LOS DOS!**-los interrumpió Zetsu –Tocaron la puerta.

Kisame se levantó para abrir.

-Hola- saludó el hombre azul- tú debes ser la nueva niñe…

-AH! UN TIBURÓN QUE HABLA!-Gritó la recién llegada

-Siempre dicen lo mismo-susurró Kisame deprimido.

-¡Miren todos!-gritó Hidan emocionado-¡Es la gemela perdida de Deidara!

-¡Wii!-gritó el artista-¡Por fin conozco a mi gemela perdida!

-_¿Pero qué…?-_pensó la chica.

Deidara fue a abrazarla y a preguntarle cosas como "Te gusta el arte, verdad?", "Más vale que sepas como hacer explotar la arcilla" y "Tú también querías conocerme, no es así?"

-¡YA SUÉLTAME!-le gritó la chica rubia.

Deidara se apartó triste.

-¡No soy tu gemela! ¡Soy Ino Yamanaka, y no tenemos parentesco alguno!

-Sospeché que serías de mente cerrada-susurró Deidara

-¡Tengo la mente completamente…-Tobi rompió un jarrón, por lo que Ino se vio interrumpida-

-..abierta!-finalizó Ino

-¿QUE COSA TIENES ABIERTA?-preguntó a gritos Hidan emocionado.

-Espero que sea su billetera-fantaseó Kakuzu-dineroooo….-comenzó a caérsele la baba. Tobi colocó un recipiente bajo su boca, ya que él es un buen chico, y no dejaría que el piso se ensucie más de lo que ya está.

-Bien, eso ya no importa-dijo irritada Ino- podrían empezar a limpiar este lugar…

-¿Acaso todas las malditas niñeras están obsesionadas con la estúpida limpieza?-se quejó Kisame.

-No me importa. A limpiar.

-¡ESPEREN!-gritó Sasori, y todos lo miraron-Estoy teniendo un _Déjà vu_.

-Creo que yo también, pero con distinto color de cabello-lo apoyó Kisame.

-Tobi es un buen chico, y por eso ayudará con la limpieza-dijo Tobi, e inmediatamente comenzó con la limpieza.

Fue directo al armario de la limpieza a buscar un par de escobas. Pero al abrirlo, se le cayeron arriba tres cadáveres a medio descomponer.

-¡AAAAAAAAH! ¡LOS MUERTOS VIVIENTES QUIEREN MATAR A TOBI! ¡TOBI ES UN BUEN CHICO, NO QUIERE MORIR APLASTADO POR ESPÍRITUS MALIGNOS QUE MURIERON POR LIMPIAR…!- Gritaba el buen chico.

Kakuzu miró a Hidan.

-Bueno… debería haberle advertido que allí guardo mis sacrificios.-se excusó el de cabello blanco.

-Creí que los comía Zetsu- dijo Kakuzu.

-Estoy con **unos malditos** problemas intestinales-se excusó el recién nombrado.

-Vale, no interesa-interrumpió Ino-mejor comiencen a limpiar esta basura.

-¡Es arte uhm!-protestó Deidara-

-¡ARGH!-gritó Sasori-¡Otro _Déjà vu_!

-Sasori es un caso perdido…-dijo Kisame, y suspiró. Miró hacia Zetsu, que trataba de explicarle a Tobi que los cadáveres no querían asesinarlo.

-Por última vez Tobi, no existen ni los cadáveres asesinos, ni los fantasmas, ni los vampiros, ni los zombis, ni… ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH, UN ZOMBIE! **¡MIERDA!** –gritó Zetsu.

-Tranquilos, no es un zombi. Es Itachi recién levantado.-Los tranquilizó Kisame.

-Ni que diera tanto miedo…-dijo tristemente Itachi.

-Sí lo das. Pero si te sirve de consuelo, mi madre puede ser peor-le dijo Ino.

-Gracias, me sirvió de mucho-le contestó Itachi sarcásticamente.

Los Akatsukis comenzaron a limpiar. Nuevamente, el salón quedó como nuevo. Ino, a diferencia de Sakura, los ayudó un poco.

Lo que la rubia no supo, fue que Itachi observó cada movimiento que ella hacía. Y los más importantes para él fueron: Se arreglaba el cabello, lo cepillaba, le echaba cremas, acondicionadores, lo volvía cepillar, le hablaba y lo olía, y lo cuidaba de cualquier objeto punzante que se encontraba cerca de ella.

Itachi sonrió; se le acababa de ocurrir un _plan maligno_ contra su nueva niñera. Y lo mejor de todo: Sería más que sencillo. Como quitarle una botella de alcohol a un Hidan borracho. Su sonrisa se ensanchó; sería una _venganza fatal_.

…

-Estoy aburrido-dijo Sasori-voy a entrar al ninjabook. Dame la PC Tobi.

-Pero Tobi está jugando al tetris-

-Tobi, dame esa computadora.

-Pero Tobi es un buen chico, y él, al igual que todos los buenos chicos, juega al tetris.

-Tobi. ¿Sabes que más hacen los buenos chicos?

-Eh… ¿Jugar al pacman?

-No. Hacerle caso a las personas que se llaman Sasori.

-Pero Tobi está jugando al tet…

-¡SAL DE LA MALDITA COMPUTADORA, IDIOTA!

-¡AH!-Tobi salió corriendo.

…

Ino se encontraba charlando animadamente con Zetsu, acerca de flores y árboles. Estaba bastante entretenida.

*_Música de misión imposible, aparece Itachi con mallas negras ajustadas, lestes de sol oscuros, gorro de delincuente, y una tijera de cortar papel en su mano izquierda_*

El Uchiha se dirigió en puntas de pie hacia el respaldo del sillón, colocándose de espaldas a Ino. Serían los principales 5 segundos del plan contra niñeras más importante de su vida.

**5**

Levantó la mano izquierda

**4**

Separó los dos dedos, dejando las puntas de la tijera en un ángulo de 90º.

**3**

Las acercó al cabello de Ino

**2**

Una vez colocadas en posición, comenzó a cerrarlas

**1**

Volvió a juntar los dedos… y escuchó un leve _crac_.

Comenzó a reírse maléficamente. Ino, al escucharlo, volteó a ver.

Y al ver a Itachi con una tijera, y mechones de cabello rubio en el suelo y el sillón, se tocó el cabello instintivamente.

…

En Konoha, un rubio llamado Naruto se encontraba comiendo ramen tranquilamente junto a su amiga Sakura. Ella le estaba contando acerca de su experiencia como niñera de esos tipos raros.

Alguien entró al puesto de ramen.

Los dos voltearon, y al principio se pusieron contentos al ver esa cara conocida.

Pero luego vieron el cabello… y casi se desmayan.

-Ino-dijo Sakura tartamudeando-ellos te cortaron el cabe…?

-Cállate Sakura-dijo molesta la rubia.

….

Fin del capítulo 2 xD.


	4. Miércoles de encierro

Volví xD! Espero que disfruten (:!

**Advertencias: **Las groserías no se encuentran censuradas.

…

**Miércoles ****de encierro**

Una lluviosa mañana de Julio, Tobi comenzó a buscar a Deidara.

Lo buscó en el living. En el invernadero de Zetsu. En el acuario de Kisame. Pero su sempai no estaba en ninguna parte. Así que, como buen chico que era, fue a preguntarle a Hidan dónde se encontraba.

-¿Y porqué no buscas en su habitación?-le sugirió Hidan.

-¡Wow!-se impresionó Tobi- no lo había pensado, Hidan-san es muy inteligente!- exclamó feliz, provocándole al de cabellos plateados una caída al estilo anime.

Se dirigió al cuarto de su sempai cantando "Mama mia", y al llegar, tocó la puerta.

Una muchacha de ojos blancos y cabello azul le abrió la puerta a Tobi.

Tobi casi se cayó de la impresión.

-¡DEIDARA-SEMPAI TIENE NOVIA! ¡DEIDARA-SEMPAI TIENE A UNA MUJER BONITA ESCONDIDA EN SU HABITACIÓN!- gritó Tobi.

Los demás Akatsukis, se dirigieron allí emocionados.

Al llegar, se decepcionaron.

-Ah, esa es la niñera Tobi-le informó Zetsu- **Está buena** Su nombre es Hinata Hyugga.

-Oh, Tobi está triste y pide disculpas por las molestias ocasionadas-se disculpó el de máscara naranja.

Hinata simplemente se sonrojó.

-Que aburrido es esto por el amor de dios. ¿Acaso nadie tiene algo divertido para hacer? – se quejó Hidan.

-Bueno-habló tímidamente Hinata-podríamos jugar a algo.

-**¿Eso tiene doble sentido?**-preguntó Zetsu- No seas pervertido idiota **No** **me digas idiota** Te digo como quiero **No importa, después de todo te estás diciendo idiota a ti mismo.**

-¡Tobi sabe!-exclamó el buen chico-¡Tobi tiene muchos juegos súper-divertidos!

-¿Cómo cuáles?-preguntó Sasori.

-El ajedrez, las cartas… y también tiene uno con muchos círculos de colores

-No parece muy interesante

-Pero Tobi es un buen chico…

-Emm… pues, buscaremos algo distinto para hacer-les dijo Hinata-Podríamos…

-¡NO!-gritó Deidara- ¡NO VOY A LIMPIAR NI UNA PUTA MANCHA DE ESTE MALDITO LUGAR!

-¡HEY!-saltó Hidan- ¡EL MALHABLADO DE ESTA ORGANIZACIÓN SOY YO!

-¡NO AL PLAGIO! –Saltó de pronto Sasori.

Todos miraron confundidos al marionetista, y éste sólo se sonrojó y fue corriendo a su habitación y no volver a salir hasta que todos hubieran olvidado el momento en el que liberó su espíritu anti-plagio.

-Bueno-dijo Hinata- yo iba a sugerir salir a algún lado pero… parece que está lloviendo… y no quieren.

-Bien hecho Deidara, nos quitaste la oportunidad de salir al exterior con una mujer que está buenísima-lo regañó Hidan.

-Tu cállate, baboso-le dijo Kakuzu a Hidan.

-¿CELOSO?-se mofó el religioso.

-¿De qué? Sólo de su gran cantidad de dinero…

-Tu avaricia no tiene límites

-Tu idiotez tampoco

-¡Por eso es que hacen tan buena pareja!-los felicitó Kisame, pero se asustó al ver las miradas asesinas del dúo inmortal.

-Mejor me iré con Itachi-dijo Kisame, y se dirigieron a su habitación.

Deidara, Zetsu y Tobi fueron con Hinata a ver la película.

Kakuzu fue a contar su dinero, y Hidan se fue atrás de él diciendo que tenían una discusión pendiente.

_**Mientras en otro lado…**_

-Me pregunto cómo estarán nuestros queridos Akatsukis…-decía Pein

-Ayer no los llamamos-le respondió tristemente Konan-estoy comenzando a extrañar el desastre.

-Un desastre será nuestra cama esta noche, querida.

¡PUM! Pein salió volando cortesía de una sonrojada Konan y su puño.

_**Volviendo a los Akatsukis…**_

-Tobi tiene miedo- decía Tobi mirando la televisión

-No seas miedoso Tobi, sólo es una filmación con mucha sangre y órganos humanos- comentó Deidara, acerca de la película que veían- Hablando de órganos humanos, Sasori no salió de su habitación. Iré a buscarlo.

-Yo te acompaño-dijo Hinata

Luego de que los dos se fueran, Tobi le preguntó una duda que tenía en la cabeza, a Zetsu:

-¿Deidara-sempai y Hinata-chan son novios?

-No Tobi, **Si así fuera, el chico sería realmente afortunado** No creo que Deidara pueda estar con una chica así **Ja, ¡ese Deidara es un completo estúpido!**

-Zetsu-malvado, no insultes así a Deidara-sempai.

_**Fuera de la habitación de Sasori…**_

-Sasori-danna- dijo Deidara- sal de ahí

-NO-se escuchó del otro lado

-Sasori, nadie le dio importancia a lo que dijiste…-lo tranquilizó Hinata… o al menos eso intentó.

-¡NO LE IMPORTO A NADIE! ¡BUAAAAAAAA!-Gritó Sasori al otro lado de la habitación.

-¡No quisimos decir eso Sasori!-aclaró el rubio, pero los gritos de Sasori no dejaban escuchar nada.

-Deidara-kun –le dijo Hinata- yo creo que eso es un caso perdido.

-Tienes razón, el vendrá solito… él no puede sobrevivir en esa habitación.

-¿Tan seguro estás de eso?-se entrometió Sasori

-Sí. No puedes sobrevivir… sin ver Dr. House- le dijo Deidara triunfante, y se retiró junto con Hinata.

_Mierda_ pensó Sasori _Ese niño sí que me conoce_.

_**En otro lado…**_

-Se te desataron los cordones, anormal.

-No mientas Suigetsu-se quejó el "anormal".

-Te lo digo en serio Sasuke. Se te desataron los cordones.

Sasuke bajó la mirada.

-No tengo cordones-le dijo fríamente a Suigetsu.

-Lo sé, pero no puedo creerme que hallas caído en esa broma tan estúpida… ¡ESTÚPIDO!

_**Volviendo a la Akatsuki-cueva.**_

-¿Cuándo se irá la niñera?-le preguntó Itachi a Kisame

-¿Porqué quieres que se vaya? A mí no me cae mal.

-La odio.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque sí.

-Pues, es algo idiota-interrumpió Hidan-pero está muy buena

-Igual la odio- siguió Itachi –la voy a despedir

-¿Eh?-dijeron Kisame y Hidan al unísono -¡No!

-Sí.

-¿Porqué?-repitieron

-Porque soy malo.

-Pobre niñera- dijo Hidan

-Pero nadie se salva de la "Ira" de Itachi-san –dijo Kisame

_**Con Hinata y la "Ira" de Itachi…**_

-¿Despedida? Hice lo mejor que pude-dijo tristemente Hinata

-No me importa. Estás despedida-dijo fríamente Itachi.

-Eres muy parecido a Sasuke… aunque él no es tan cruel.

Itachi comenzó a entrecerrar los ojos al mejor estilo de asesino a punto de enfadarse. Y comenzó a hablar entrecortadamente.

-No… vuelvas… a… mencionar… ese… _nombre_.-el tono de voz de Itachi espantó a cualquiera que se hallara al menos a 396 kilómetros a la redonda.

-Está… bien-dijo Hinata asustada- me iré de aquí.

Luego de que Hinata abandonara la habitación, Itachi recobró la compostura.

-Necesitaba mi dosis diaria de maldad. Ya que no puedo salir a torturar pajaritos azules porque llueve, debo desahogarme con alguien- ve a un pajarito azul posado en la ventana- _Mangekyō Sharingan._

…

Jojo, Itachi es malo, eh? Espero que les haya gustado. Me demoré bastante, pero lo hice xD!


	5. Jueves, las extrañas dudas de Tobi

Aquí está el nuevo capítulo n_n. Tal vez no es muy largo u.u, pero tenía que subirlo.

…..

**Se busca niñera**

**Capítulo 4:**

**Jueves, las extrañas dudas de Tobi**

Otro amanecer. Otro día. Otra vez la rutina de siempre. Por lo tanto: _otra niñera_.

-Mierda, esto de cambiar de niñera me estresa. Es decir, ¡no necesitamos de una!-se quejó Hidan.

-Ya lo sabemos Hidan, has estado todo el día quejándote de eso- le dijo Kakuzu.

-Al menos no tenemos misiones-dijo felizmente Deidara.

-Lo que significa que no tenemos ingresos en cuanto a dinero-lo contradijo Kakuzu.

-Tobi no entender-interrumpió el buen chico-¿Porqué no se puede vivir sin dinero?

-Tobi-comenzó a explicarle Kakuzu-las dos neuronas y media que tienes, no lo entenderían.

-¡Pero Tobi quiere saber!-las protestas de Tobi fueron calladas por dos golpes en la puerta.

Sasori se dirigió a abrir… esperen, ¡en el capítulo anterior Sasori se había encerrado en su habitación para no salir jamás! ¡Exigimos una explicación!

-Sabía que danna no aguantaría mucho tiempo sin ver Dr. House-explicó Deidara.

Volviendo a la puerta, Sasori acababa de dejar entrar a una joven de cabello castaño y ojos marrón chocolate.

-Buenos días, soy TenTen-se presentó la chica.

-¿Apellido?-inquirió Kakuzu.

-Eso es información clasificada-le respondió ella fulminándolo con la mirada-Observó a todos los presentes allí –creí que no había mujeres –dijo, esta vez confundida.

-No las hay-le aclaró Kisame, algo extrañado por lo que había dicho la chica.

-¿Y qué me dices de la rubia plana?-preguntó TenTen mientras apuntaba con la cabeza al lugar donde se encontraba Deidara.

El resto de los integrantes de Akatsuki comenzaron a reírse a carcajadas de Deidara. Incluso Pein y Konan, que se encontraban muy lejos, soltaron risas sin explicación (para ellos).

-Jajajajaja-se reía Hidan -¡TE CONFUNDIÓ CON UNA MUJER!-.

Hasta Itachi estaba riéndose, aunque disimuladamente comparado con sus compañeros.

Cuando las risas cesaron, Tobi tomó la palabra.

-Tobi se rió demasiado, pero Tobi no entender. ¿Porqué nosotros reír?-preguntó el buen chico.

_Primero__ que nada, aprende a hablar correctamente_, pensó TenTen.

El resto de los Akatsukis hicieron caso omiso a la duda de Tobi.

La chica no parecía proponer nada interesante, por lo que cada uno se fue a hacer lo suyo.

Tobi se quedó a ver una telenovela. En un comercial, escuchó algo que le llamó mucho la atención. Y fue a preguntárselo a su niñera.

-TenTen-san –la llamó inocentemente Tobi.

La chica se encontraba haciendo solitarios con un mazo de cartas, y volteó a ver a Tobi.

-Dime-le dijo ella.

-Tobi tener una pregunta- el buen chico se aclaró la garganta y lo soltó-¿Qué es tener sexo?

TenTen enrojeció.

-Ah, pues, tú ya sabes, eso, este, eh, bueno, es decir, es… ¡TENGO QUE IR AL BAÑO!-le "respondió" la chica y salió huyendo de la cueva a dios sabe donde.

-Genial, Tobi, apenas viene la chica y ya se fue corriendo de aquí- lo regañó Deidara molesto-¿Qué metida de pata te mandaste esta vez?

-¡Deidara-sempai! Lo que pasa es que Tobi quería saber que es el sexo.

Deidara se sonrojó.

-¿De dónde sacaste eso?-le preguntó Deidara.

-De la televisión- ante la respuesta de Tobi, Deidara se fue a la habitación del religioso del lugar.

-¡Hidan!-gritó el rubio-¡Habíamos dicho que las películas pornográficas no estarían al alcance de Tobi!-.

Desde el otro lado de la habitación se escuchó un "_Púdrete, rubia mal teñida_".

-Sempai, creo que usted está equivocado, Tobi no sacó esa palabra de una película _ponigráfica_, lo escuchó de un comercial- le explicó Tobi a Deidara.

-Ah. Bueno, pues… como decirlo… tener sexo es…-

-¡Oh! ¿Entonces eso es algo que uno tiene?

-Algo así. Bueno, es complicado de explicar, uhm, ¡pregúntale a otro!-dijo Deidara y se fue.

Tobi le preguntó a Kisame y a Sasori. Ellos se negaron a responderle. Y de preguntarle a Kakuzu o a Zetsu ni hablar.

Cuando caminaba por el pasillo vio a Itachi.

-¡Itachi-san!- exclamó Tobi- ¿Podría responderle esto a Tobi?-El de máscara naranja interpretó el silencio de Itachi como un sí –Bueno, verá, Tobi estaba viendo un comercial, y escuchó la palabra sexo, ¿podría decirme qué significa? ¡Por favor! –pidió Tobi.

Itachi levantó las cejas, y le preguntó que vio exactamente.

-Oh, es simple. Tobi vio a una pareja en un jacuzzi. Decía algo acerca de un hotel-ante el relato de Tobi, un sonrojo comenzó a aparecer en las mejillas de Itachi –Entonces, decía que si mandábamos una solicitud con nuestro nombre, edad, dirección y sexo, podríamos participar en un sorteo para ganarnos un viaje al hotel. Tobi quería saber que era el sexo, así podría llenar la solicitud… finalizó Tobi.

Itachi… simplemente sufrió de _caída al estilo anime_.

….

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado ^^.

El próximo capítulo se llamará: **Viernes, la niñera es sexy.**


	6. Viernes, la niñera es una rubia sexy

Hola! He vuelto, al menos por el momento. Perdón la tardanza, la inspiración no surgía. Es que estoy viciada con Pokémon, leo el manga, veo el anime, y juego los juegos. Casi no hay tiempo u.u, pero bueno, aquí está la continuación, espero que la disfruten. Recuerden que cuando Zetsu habla, lo que aparece en negrita es su parte malvada. Notarán el capítulo un poco más pervertido de lo usual, peor siempre hay una primera vez para todo (¿?). Me gustaría saber si les gustaría que algún otro personaje femenino de Naruto sea niñera de estos tipos locos :) si les gusta alguien, díganlo en los reviews. En fin, los dejo leer!

El viernes llegó, y la víspera del fin de semana hacía que todos en la Akatsuki cueva estuvieran de muy buen humor. ¡Incluso Itachi estaba feliz! ¡Y Kakuzu decidió dejarles gastar más dinero de lo usual el sábado! Nada podía salir mal para los akatsukis.

Nada.

Excepto…

La niñera.

La nueva, sexy, rubia y atrayente niñera.

Claro, al leer esto, uno se pregunta "¿Qué hay de malo en eso?"

Pues, su carácter de mierda cuando se enteró que tenía que cuidar a los _casi_ asesinos de su hermano menor.

La niñera nueva, era Temari. Y para sumar, ese día no estaba de buen humor.

Ese día, ni a Deidara se le ocurriría discutir acerca de la limpieza, por eso los Akatsukis limpiaron casi todo sin rechistar. Cuando Temari fue al baño, todos soltaron suspiros de alivio.

-Ya no soporto estar así-se quejó Deidara-soy un artista, debo expresarme y ser libre ¡No soy esclavo de ninguna rubia!

"Aunque tú seas una" pensó Hidan.

-¡Es verdad!-saltó sasori -¿Somos hombres, o niñitos?

"Tú eres una marioneta" pensó Kakuzu.

-¡Demostrémosle quién se pone los pantalones!-apoyaron las dos partes de Zetsu, y los restantes miembros de la organización asintieron con la cabeza.

Todos fueron a enseñarle a esa niñera quién mandaba en esa cueva.

-¡Oye niñera!-la llamó Deidara-¡Tenemos un par de cosas que decirte!

-**¡Sí!**-apoyó la parte 'oscura' de Zetsu– **¡Aquí los machos somos nosotros! ¡Así que deja de comportarte como nuestra madre enojada, porque no somos bebés! ¡Y no somos tus esclavos, no te pagamos por hacernos limpiar este lugar tan varonil!**

-Nadie les dijo que limpiaran-dijo fríamente Temari, dándoles la espalda, sin mirarlos a la cara. Al enterarse de que no había que limpiar, todos miraron acusadoramente a Deidara, el responsable de advertir a los demás akatsukis que debían limpiar.

-**Bueno…**-continuó el Zetsu maligno, un poco avergonzado-**¡eso no justifica que vengas con tu mal humor a arruinar un viernes feliz!**-Temari seguía sin mirarlo -**¡QUE ME MIRES CUANDO TE HABLO!**-gritó Zetsu, y nadie se movió.

Esa fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso. El vaso de limonada que Tobi se estaba sirviendo en la cocina, el cual se asustó tanto que hizo volar el vaso por los aires, y fue a dar en la cabeza de Temari, empapándola de los pies a la cabeza. En este caso, de la cabeza a los pies.

El ambiente quedó tan tenso que se podría haber cortado con una rebanada de pan integral… tostado.

Lentamente, Temari se dio vuelta, girando la cabeza al mejor y puro estilo de muñeco de película de terror. Tenía una expresión de frialdad que prácticamente congelaría una manada entera de Charizards. Eso y también al resto de los akatsukis.

Pero eso no sucedió porque todos, absolutamente TODOS los akatsukis comenzaron a llorar de la risa. Perdón, sudar por los ojos, porque los akatsukis no lloran. Bueno, todos excepto Tobi.

Inmediatamente, una sonrisa se asomó por los labios de Temari, y ella también empezó a reírse a carcajadas con los demás.

Después de que todos se calmaran (Y le devolvieran aire a Kakuzu ya que la esas no le permitió reírse tanto sin asumir costos), consideraron que por fin habían encontrado a una niñera con la que de verdad se llevaban bien.

Hasta que…

-¿QUÉ?-gritó Kisame -¿Cómo que te tienes que ir?

-Sí-confirmó Temari- yo sólo dije que aceptaría el trabajo si era un día solamente- todos los akatsukis la miraron tristemente- pero… ¡podemos pasarla bien un rato más! A ver… ¿quién quiere cerveza?

Mientras todos apoyaban la idea de beber, la imaginación de Hidan comenzó a viajar y viajar muy lejos de allí. Imágenes de su sexy niñera haciendo un streap-tease encima de la mesa, y el estaba rodado de cerveza y alcohol, estaba algo oscuro, pero el podía ver las hermosas curvas de la rubia. De pronto todos sus estúpidos compañeros desaparecieron de allí. Sólo estaban él y esa sexy chica. Pero de pronto el comenzó a acercarse más y más a la rubia. Ella comenzó a abrazarlo y él dirigía sus manos a sus dos grandes "bultos en el pecho". Y una voz de mujer que no pertenecía a Temari le dijo:

"Jonny, la gente está muy loca…"

-What that fuck?-dijeron al unísono Hidan y la canción.

Una melodía electrónica comenzó a sonar en el oído de Hidan.

-Tobi-dijo Hidan enojada- ¡Quita tu estúpida canción pegadiza ya mismo! ¡Estaba teniendo uno de los sueños más sexys de mi inmortal existencia!

Luego de que Tobi se alejara diciendo "¡Hidan se conoce la canción!", Hidan intentó volver a concentrarse en su sueño, pero lo único que lograba focalizar era a Kakuzu en boxers. Unos negros y muy ajustados bóxers.

Un hilillo de baba resbaló de la boca del religioso. Luego reaccionó, y fue atrás de Tobi corriendo y diciendo "¡No me interesa esa canción!".

Al final del día, todos los akatsukis se despidieron de la chica. Al alejarse de la cueva, Temari recibió un pájaro mensajero, dirigido a ella. La letra, pulcra pero un poco borrosa, rezaba:

"_Mañana me toca a mí"._

Temari en el fondo sintió lástima por esos hombres. Lo que les esperaba…

CONTINUARÁ…


	7. El Sábado no es igual para todos

Si el mundo era un lugar feliz el viernes para los Akatsukis, no hay ni que mencionar lo felices que serían un sábado. Todos (excepto Tobi) planificaban ansiosos la salida de esa noche: La previa (Comenzar a beber, con moderación), salir a la discoteca (Ver mujeres y beber hasta vomitar, y luego beber más) y regresar a la Akatsuki-cueva sin hacerle daño a la camioneta (Obviamente, manejaría el más sobrio de todos, aunque nadie sabía quién podría ser).

Ni siquiera pensaban en quién podría ser la niñera, sólo hacían planes para la gran noche.

La niñera llegó. Alguien gritó "Adelante" y la mujer entró. Todos los Akatsukis dirigieron una fugaz mirada a la recién llegada, pero una reacción destacó del resto.

Sasori se había puesto blanco, luego verde, y después amarillo con cuadros rosados. Y nuevamente blanco.

-¿ABUELA?-preguntó el marionetista casi gritando.

-Sasori-saludó Chiyo, con un asentimiento de cabeza.

Sasori estaba atónito.

-¿Q-Qué ha-haces aquí?-preguntó tartamudeando el pelirrojo.

-¡Sasori!-lo regañó su abuela -¡No te eduqué para que hagas preguntas obvias!

Sasori se sentía como un niño pequeño. Un estúpido niño pequeño. Un estúpido niño pequeño, al cual seguramente no le darían postre después de cenar.

-Respondiendo a tu pregunta- continuó Chiyo, feliz por la reacción generada (Es decir, nula, ya que Sasori tenía su cara de Pinocho de siempre, aunque se moría por dentro)- debo decirte que soy la niñera. Lo que nos paga Gaara después de jubilarnos no nos alcanza para mucho. Y ser niñera de unos asesinos rango S, no es nada para una de las kunoichis más exitosas de la aldea de la are… -de pronto, Chiyo cerró los ojos.

-Oh Jashin, ¿está muerta?-preguntó Hidan emocionado, que llevaba una semana sin ver a nadie morirse.

-No, sólo está dormida-informó Deidara.

-Lástima- Hidan parecía decepcionado.

Sasori estaba temblando.

-No te preocupes por tu abuela-lo tranquilizó Kisame –esta noche saldremos de fiesta, y ella no estará allí para molestarte.

-Es verdad-dijo Sasori, visiblemente más tranquilo.

-¿Fiesta acaban de decir?-dijo Chiyo, que había escuchado la palabra y se despertó.

-Sí, fiesta abuela-dijo Hidan

-No –dijo Chiyo –mi honorable nieto…

-Yo diría que dejó de ser honorable al asesinar tanta gente y abandonarte sola en la aldea…-opinó Deidara

-Mi **honorable** nieto-recalcó Chiyo, haciendo que Deidara retrocediera-No irá a ninguna discoteca donde las mujeres se entregan antes del matrimonio, ni un lugar donde vendan alcohol para que terminen tirados en la calle sin recordar porque tienen marcas de labial en lugares indebidos…

-¡Pero esa es la mejor parte!-se quejó Hidan.

-No les impido a ustedes que vayan, sinvergüenzas-dijo Chiyo al resto de la organización –pero mi nieto no osará asomarse.

-Me siento como un adolescente castigado-bufó Sasori.

-Más bien como un niño, con esa altura…- dijo Chiyo, negando reprobatoriamente con la cabeza -¿Es que no has tomado tus Danoninos, Sasori?

-No me gusta el Danonino –dijo Sasori sombríamente.

-Como sea, el pelirrojo se queda, nosotros nos vamos-dijo Hidan, encogiéndose de hombros –Mientras yo pueda salir, no me importa si Sasori se queda… aunque contaba con que él nos llevara cuando todos estemos borrachos…-Sasori lo fulminó con la mirada después de decir eso.

Y así pasó es el día, Sasori enojado con su abuela y encerrado en su habitación, y el resto de la organización recorriendo la guarida en busca de dinero: Desde debajo del sillón hasta en los bolsillos de los abrigos, pasando por los colchones, la alcancía de Tobi, la ropa interior que Konan se dejó, debajo de la heladera, y con un detector de metales en el jardín.

Ya más entrada la noche, todos los Aktsukis, y por primera vez, Tobi incluido, estaban en la sala, ya prontos para irse.

Excepto Sasori. Se pasó todo el día encerrado, pero no estaba rompiendo cosas contra las paredes o con la cabeza enterrada en la almohada: Estaba trazando una ruta de escape para poder huir sin que su abuela se diera cuenta.

-Yo conduzco-exclamó Hidan

-¿Qué?-dijo Deidara atónito-¡Eres una bestia manejando! ¡Encima tienes anteojos de sol puestos! ¡Nadie en su sano juicio conduce de noche con gafas oscuras puestas!

-Yo no estoy en mi sano juicio precisamente, rubia-dijo Hidan, quitándose las gafas levemente y guiñando un ojo- Y tú mejor no hables. Ni siquiera tienes licencia.

-Creo que yo conduciré- sentenció Itachi, y nadie lo contradijo.

-¡Y Tobi irá de Copiloto!-exclamó Tobi feliz

-…Creo que es más seguro ir con Hidan conduciendo que con Tobi de copiloto-dijo Kisame, y él subió en el asiento de acompañante junto con Itachi.

Zetsu, que ocupaba mucho espacio, se sentó en una esquina de la segunda fila de asientos, junto con Kakuzu. Hidan y Deidara se pusieron cómodos en la tercera fila de asientos. Tobi se iba a subir con ellos, pero lo encerraron en el maletero, lo cual no molestó al de la máscara que decía feliz "¡Me siento especial por ir aquí! ¡Soy único! "

-Sí… único-dijo Deidara con una sonrisa malvada.

-¡Fiesta!-gritó Hidan y se asomó por la ventana, donde iba un grupo de chicas con ropa muy ajustada- ¡Hey, Zorras!-todas miraron a Hidan, ofendidas -¿Quién dijo que les hablaba a ustedes? Si se sienten identificadas no es mi problema…-Hidan esbozó una sonrisa burlona mientras Deidara se reía a carcajadas.

-Si así es sobrio, no quiero conocerlo si está alcoholizado-suspiró Kakuzu.

_Mientras tanto, con el chico que planea su mega ultra secreto plan de escape…_

-Es simple-se decía Sasori, en voz baja y con un tono de científico loco insoportable –Si x(n.356/4+5-1675.2 voy a poder escaparme de casa y el dinero que hay en el interior de mis marionetas es igual a cinco cervezas, dos botellas de whisky y algo para un taxi… ¡va a ser el escape perfecto!-finalizó a pleno grito.

-¡Sasori! ¡Son más de las diez! ¡Deberías estar dormido!-lo regañó Chiyo.

-_Maldita… sea_

_Mientras tanto, el equipo de borrachos conocidos había estacionado su camioneta cerca de la discoteca. De ahí se escuchaba música fuerte, y parecía ser un lugar muy concurrido._

Nuestros Akatsukis favoritos bajaron e hicieron fila para pagar la entrada. Aunque Kakuzu intentó colarse (Y, exitosamente, lo logró). El resto de la organización, maldiciendo al tesorero, se dirigieron a la barra, donde comenzaron a tomar tranquilamente y ver algunas chicas.

Pero, oh dios. No había chicas. Por ningún lado.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de los hombres. No querían saber que su peor temor pudiera ser cierto.

De repente, una voz de reptil sacó a todos de sus pensamientos. E hizo que se cayeran de la silla.

-Itachi-kun-saludó Orochimaru arrastrando las sílabas perversamente- ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Dónde está el pequeño Sasori?-preguntó el ex-Akatsuki.

Pero ni Itachi, ni los Akatsukis se detuvieron a escucharlo. Bastó verlo para que salieran apresuradamente del lugar atropellando a todo aquel que encontraban. Al salir, todos jadeando, se dejaron caer en la acera.

-Lo sabía-dijo Deidara apresuradamente -¡Era un bar Gay!

-Eso explica porque te miraron raro al entrar –dijo Zetsu

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Vamos… las mujeres no van a esos lugares…

Antes de que Deidara pudiera decir algo, Kakuzu los llevó a rastras a la camioneta, la cual se encendió enseguida, y fueron rumbo a su próximo destino.

_No muy lejos de allí, cierto pelirrojo seguía con sus estúpidos planes de escape. N_o _sabía que no podría competir con su abuela. Porque ella… era su abuela._

-Bien, si eso no funcionó, me iré sigilosamente por la ventana de la cocina. Es hora de poner en práctica las clases de ballet que la abuela me obligó a realizar.

Sasori salió de puntillas de la habitación, bajó la escalera sin que se escuchara ni un crujido, y al ver que su abuela estaba interesada en la novela "Dramas y Amores de la Aldea del sonido", posó su vista en el objetivo: La ventana de la cocina. Y una botella de Vodka para el camino.

Estaba a punto de tirarse de cabeza hacia su libertad, cuando de pronto unos hilos invisibles lo amarraron.

-¿Qué rayos…? ¡Abuela! –exclamó él -¡Pero si estabas viendo la novela…!

-No me gusta esa novela –dijo Chiyo, y llevó a su nieto a rastras a su habitación, el cual tenía sus ojos miel abiertos como platos de la desesperación.

_En cierta discoteca en la cual había muchas chicas, siete Akatsukis se dejaron caer en la barra, dispuestos a empezar con lo que ellos llamaban "Un buen fin de semana". Empezando por tomar todo el alcohol que puedan._

-Tobi quiere ese líquido transparente que ese hombre está tomando-dijo Tobi, haciendo que el joven de la barra lo mirara con ojos como plato mientras comenzaba a mezclar distintos licores.

-Tobi… ¿en serio vas a tomar eso?-preguntó Kisame alterado

-Sí. ¿Qué es? Tobi cree que es agua-dijo inocentemente Tobi.

-Es…-comenzó Kisame, pero fue cortado por Deidara.

-Sí Tobi, es agua…-dijo maliciosamente el rubio.

El joven le entregó a Tobi su "agua". Deidara rió maliciosamente. Tobi se corrió un poco la máscara y bebió medio vaso de un trago. Todos lo miraron expectantes. Esperaban que Tobi saliera corriendo diciendo que se le quemaba la boca.

-Está bueno-dijo Tobi inocentemente –No tan suave como la que tomamos en la Akatsuki-cueva, claro…

-¡Esto es una broma!-dijo Deidara enfadado -¡Quiero uno! –a continuación, Deidara recibió uno de esos, el cual vació de un trago.

-No es muy fuerte… -dijo Deidara débilmente. Cuando los demás no le prestaron atención, se bebió un vaso de agua entero mientras mascullaba "Esto está más fuerte que el Mangekyo Sharingan de Itachi".

_No muy lejos de allí, _(Bueno, sí es bastante lejos)_, Sasori ponía en marcha el tercer plan de escape: Ir a "comprar pan"._

-Abuela, en serio, tengo que ir a comprar pan para desayunar mañana. No querrás que ignore mi dieta, ¿o sí?

-Está bien, Sasori querido.

"_Fuck Yeah_" pensó Sasori mientras iba hacia afuera

-…Pero primero explícame porqué llevas una botella de Vodka en la mano derecha. No creerás que soy tan ciega que no lo vi, ¿o sí?

"_Mierda_" pensó Sasori mientras volvía a su habitación a intentar otro método de escape.

_Con los Akatsukis, quince botellas y media después…_

-¡Vamos a bailar!-dijo -Hidan, tambaleándose un poco.

-¡Sí! ¡Ya aprendí los pasos de bailes modernos! –dijo Kakuzu, inflándose de orgullo.

-¿En serio vejete? ¡Muéstranos!-lo desafió Hidan.

Kakuzu fue al centro de la pista, y comenzó a levantar el brazo con el dedo índice levantado, y a bajarlo, mientras cantaba desafinadamente "_Estein Alaiv_".

-Viejo, en serio…-dijo Hidan negando con la cabeza- ¿Eso te parece moderno?

-En mi época, esto era demasiado avanzado como para que alguien de mi edad lo comprendiera.

No muy lejos, Itachi salía del baño de hombres un poco mareado. Tenía un kunai muy afilado en la mano por si a Orochimaru se le ocurría ir a ese lugar. Pero no vio que se tropezó con alguien, y sin querer, atravesó su cuello con un kunai. La cabeza de esa persona cayó haciendo un ruido muy fuerte. Al parecer el resto de la gente lo ignoró. ¿Cómo podían ignorar un asesinato que se cometió frente a sus ojos?

Itachi no sabía qué hacer. Había matado a mucha gente. Pero nunca en una discoteca. ¿Tenía que tirar el cuerpo por la ventana? ¿Hacerse el muerto para que las autoridades no investigaran? ¿Transformarse en el hermano mayor de alguien y llenarle la cabeza con que tendría que vengarlo para luego demostrarle que el malo de la historia era otro? Tal vez eso último sería demasiado spoiler. O no. Todo depende del punto de vista…

-¡Itachi-san!-dijo Tobi, que salía del baño –No puedo creer que hallas roto una lámpara.

¿Lámpara? Definitivamente el alcohol y la mala vista le jugaron una mala pasada al pobre Itachi.

La noche pasó rápidamente. Zetsu estuvo con cinco chicas distintas, pero resulta que todas se conocían y nuestro pobre amigo quedó molido a golpes en ambos lados de su cara. Kisame estaba tirado en una silla, durmiendo. Hidan estaba semi-desnudo bailando provocativamente. Deidara había fabricado una guitarra con una caja de zapatos y cuerdas. Itachi lo acompañaba con su dulce voz cantando desafinadamente "Yo tengo tu _amoooor_, _I got you love_… Yo tengo tu amor, yo tengo tu _love, yeah_". Kakuzu pasó con un sombrero robado pidiendo monedas, que no se sabía si era por el dúo de cantantes borrachos o por Hidan.

Sasori seguía encerrado en su habitación. Se resignó, y probó la última opción que le quedaba: Ataque directo. No es que vaya a atacar a su abuela con marionetas, no, seguramente Chiyo llamaría a una chica de pelo rosa y él las dejaría ganar dándoles información de Orochimaru, oh no.

Bajó al living, que era el lugar en el cual Chiyo se encontraba.

-Abuela… -comenzó a decir Sasori. Ella levantó la cabeza, dándole a entender que lo estaba escuchando.

-¿Puedo ir a la discoteca con los chicos? Porfiii- pidió Sasori.

Chiyo se lo pensó unos momentos.

-Está bien. Pero lleva abrigo. Y nada de drogas.

-¡Gracias!-dijo Sasori aliviado. No podía creer que ese último plan había funcionado. Estaba tan feliz que ni se percató de que su abuela ya tenía la botella de Vodka por la mitad.

_Afuera de la discoteca…_

-Nunca más tomo-dijo Kisame.

-Es el último trago que voy a… hip, tomar-dijo Hidan con una botella en la mano. -¿Y mi celular?

-Quién diría que Zetsu iba a ser tan ganador con las mujeres-opinó Itachi.

-Claro-dijo Kakuzu-Zetsu… tenemos asuntos pendientes de aquel invierno del 94. Hiciste que cortara con mi novia por tu maldita fama con las mujeres –Kakuzu bajó la cabeza deprimido mientras tomaba el celular y marcaba un número –Cleopatra, mi reina, no podemos seguir saliendo. Estás hecha una momia. Nuestra relación no puede seguir. –se hizo una pausa -¿Cómo que cortamos hace más de cuatro siglos? ¿Estás muerta? ¿Hola? ¡Mujeres! –dijo Kakuzu enfurruñado.

-En Rusia-dijo Tobi, cambiando de tema, luego de hablar maldiciones acerca de su 'líder', Pein- después de tomarse una copa, la tiran para atrás, ¡Así! –dijo feliz, y la tiró, haciendo que impactara contra una de las chicas que golpeó a Zetsu - ¡Touchdown! –dijo el de la máscara, y salió a correr por toda la calle.

Deidara trataba de explicarle a Zetsu todas las cosas que había hecho.

-¿Qué besé a mi ex compañera de pupitre? ¡Oh dios, el maquillaje sí que oculta el verdadero rostro de alguien! Y la cirugía en el pecho suma puntos también… ¿Y qué esta marca en mi brazo? –se miró los abdominales y vio marcas sospechosas –De ahora en adelante, sólo tomaré agua sin gas.

-Bueno- dijo Hidan, que acababa de ponerse de pie, después de haberse dado cuenta de que su celular estaba en un sostén que llevaba puesto – ¿El fin de semana que viene vamos al bar de Konoha?

-¿Después de lo que pasamos hoy?- preguntó Kisame –Bueno, seguramente era el hielo… -dijo pensativo -¡Qué más da! ¡Nos vemos el sábado que viene allí! ¿Quién conduce?

Tobi había llegado corriendo con una medalla de oro colgada al cuello.

-¡Tobi ganó un maratón!-dijo feliz mientras le enseñaba la medalla a todos.

Todos se subieron al auto, pero cuando lo encendían, alguien se tiró encima de la camioneta.

-¡Ah!-gritó Deidara -¡Un enano loco!

-¿Quién es?-preguntó Hidan, que veía borroso

-¡Soy yo!-dijo el desconocido

-¿Qué vienes a buscar?-

-¡A ti!

-¡Ya es tarde!

-¿Porqué?

-Porque soy yo la que quiere estar sin ti.-finalizó Hidan cantando. –Ah no, porque ya nos volvemos a la Akatsuki cueva. Llegas tarde Sasori.

En efecto, el enano era Sasori. Y se quería matar. Se pasó toda la noche ideando planes para ir, y cuando lo conseguía… ya se había terminado todo.

-Yo…-dijo Sasori, y luego puso cara de maniático -¡Voy a asesinarlos!

-¡Ah!-gritaron todos -¡Acelera Kakuzu!

Kakuzu, aceleró rumbo a la Akatsuki cueva, mientras Sasori enterraba las uñas en el auto, y así, poder llegar lo más sanos y salvos que alguien podría pedirles.

* * *

Ah, creo que es el capítulo más largo hasta ahora. No creo que vaya a seguir el fic, creo que este es el final. Simplemente voy a hacer un epílogo. Traté de hacer lo mejor que pude con este para darle un muy buen cierre, y bueno, ¿Qué opinan ustedes? Espero que les haya gustado mucho el capítulo y se queden para leer el epílogo, aunque todavía no está hecho.

Muchas gracias por todo ^^


	8. Epílogo: Domingo, día de limpieza

Era domingo. El día más deprimente de la semana. La previa al lunes, día en el cuál comienza nuevamente el trabajo y el estudio.

Además, la resaca que tenían los Akatsukis ayudaba al hecho de hacer del domingo el peor día de la semana.

-Joder. Jashin. Mi cabeza-dijo Hidan, cerrando los ojos fuertemente y sentándose en la mesa del desayuno. Chiyo se había ido hace tiempo, y les había dejado el desayuno hecho. O más bien el Almuerzo.

-¡Almuerzayuno!-dijo Tobi, mezclando las palabras "Desayuno" y "Almuerzo".

El "almuerzayuno" era, sin duda, para vegetarianos. No había nada de carne. Ni siquiera Pollo. Ni las Papas Fritas con sabor artificial a carne asada que Zetsu amaba comer.

-Oh Jashin. Además de esta resaca de los mil demonios, no hay ni un puto pedazo de carne-dijo Hidan. Definitivamente, después de que se le pasara el dolor de cabeza, haría un ritual y le rezaría a su dios para que asesine a la Abuela de Sasori.

-Debí suponerlo-dijo Sasori-Mi abuela no me daría de comer carne. Dice que no seguiría adecuadamente mi dieta.

-Yo quiero carne-dijo Zetsu-Y estoy dispuesto a cualquier cosa para conseguirlo, **Aunque deba comerme a uno de ustedes**.-Y miró al inocente Tobi, a quién se le erizó el vello de la nuca.

-Pues a mí me gusta-dijo Itachi encogiéndose de hombros.

-No puedo creer que comas eso-dijo Deidara con asco, mirando a Tobi servirse Lechuga –La lechuga… es pasto.

-Es espinaca-lo corrigió Itachi fríamente.

-Espinaca, Lechuga, Acelga, Marihuana… es lo mismo-dijo Hidan

-Tengo la sensación-dijo Kisame, cambiando de tema-Que estamos olvidando algo. Algo que tiene que ver con niñeras.

-No llamamos a una nueva niñera-dijo Kakuzu. "Mejor, así no gasto dinero" pensó

-Pero no lo hicimos porque, por alguna razón, no debíamos hacerlo-razonó Deidara

-¿Pero por qué?-cuestionó Kisame.

Todos pensaron en silencio. Casi se podía escuchar el ruido que hacían al pensar. Incluso Tobi, mientras comía pasto. Es decir, su lechuga. Perdón, espinaca.

Sasori miró a Hidan. Hidan miró a Kakuzu, quién a su vez, miró a Deidara. Éste último miró a Itachi, quién miró a Kisame, quién miró a Zetsu. Y Zetsu miró a Tobi. Y Tobi miró a Sasori. Pero Sasori no miró a Hidan nuevamente. Miró la foto de los Akatsukis que tenía enfrente. Se fijo en las personas que faltaban. (Orochimaru no incluido).

Pein y Konan.

-El líder y Konan… -dijo Sasori.

-¿El líder…?-dijo Kisame

-¿… Y Konan, um?-finalizó Deidara

-El líder y Konan…-razonó Kakuzu, como queriendo atar cabos. La resaca no ayudaba.

-Sucede algo con ellos- musitó Hidan

-¿Pero, qué es?-preguntó Zetsu

Tobi seguía comiendo.

El silencio inundó la Akatsuki cueva. Todos ellos (Excepto Tobi) pensaron en cómo había quedado la Cueva después de sus aventuras en la discoteca.

El living tenía botellas tiradas. Y juraban que alguien había vomitado en el sofá. Y el resto de la gente que no vomitó en el sofá…

Vomitó en los baños. Asqueroso. Mejor ni imaginarse. Los cuartos seguramente estaban horribles, ya que no habían limpiado en toda la semana.

Por el pasillo había _ropa _tirada. _Ropa_ _interior _tirada. _Ropa interior femenina _tirada.

Y no pertenecía a Konan precisamente.

Y la camioneta… bueno, Sasori se responsabilizaría de los daños. Le faltaba una rueda, el capó estaba roto, al igual que una de las luces, y ni que hablar de los vidrios. El parabrisas estaba adentro del motor y jurarían que vieron un cadáver dentro del maletero.

El típico auto de ninjas asesinos rango S después de salir de fiesta un sábado.

Entonces, al darse cuenta de todo el desastre, Tobi habló:

-Hoy llegan Pein y Konan de su viaje.

Y entonces cundió el pánico.

-Estoy emocionada por llegar. Ya los extrañaba-dijo Konan, mientras tapaba con maquillaje una extraña marca en su cuello.

-Bueno, debo decir que estos días no estuvieron nada mal-dijo Pein, mientras una sonrisa un tanto pervertida se asomaba en su rostro. –Deberíamos hacer esto más seguido.

Konan se ruborizó, y lo miro mal. Cuando llegaran, ya le cobraría todo el maquillaje que le hizo gastar tapándose las marcas que él le había dejado.

La pareja estaba en la entrada.

-Qué raro-comentó Pein –La camioneta no está aquí.

-Tal vez la llevaron a lavar. Estaba hecha un asco.

Pein suspiró, y se dispuso a entrar.

-Prepárate para lo peor-le dijo a su compañera. Ambos, armados de valor, entraron, dispuestos (o no) a ver el desastre que los Akatsukis habían causado.

Los Akatsukis se encontraban sentados en el sofá, tranquilos, mirando una película.

Konan y Pein se sorprendieron de que no se estuvieran peleando.

Al percatarse de que el líder y su compañera habían llegado, todos los saludaron alegremente. Konan y Pein respondieron de buen humor a todas sus preguntas, pero había algo que los preocupaba.

_¿Por qué todo estaba… tan ordenado?_

-Iremos a deshacer las maletas-dijo Konan.

-Espera-dijo Pein-debo buscar algo al sótano…

-¡No!-exclamaron todos los Akatsukis a coro, pero era tarde, Pein ya había entrado.

Konan miró a sus compañeros. Sus rostros eran la viva expresión del horror. Incluso el de Tobi, que usaba máscara.

Pein volvió del sótano con las manos vacías y una expresión inescrutable en el rostro.

Los Akatsukis aguantaron la respiración.

Pein se dirigió a su cuarto lentamente. Antes de entrar, miró a los Akatsukis. Todavía tenía una cara de Póker plasmada en el rostro.

"No mantengas contacto visual" pensaban todos los Akatsukis, como si su líder fuera usuario del Sharingan.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?-dijo Konan, y fue a mirar el sótano, mientras Pein la acompañaban.

Todo el desastre que los Akatsukis hicieron (Incluidos los restos de la camioneta) se encontraban allí.

Konan estaba estupefacta. Pein cerró lentamente la puerta y les dirigió unas palabras a sus subordinados.

-La mitad de ustedes, empaqueten lo que quede sano de este lugar. La otra mitad, que busque una nueva cueva. Y despídanse de lo que hayan guardado en el sótano, porque jamás lo recuperarán.

Nadie protestó.


End file.
